


Aku Bermimpi Lagi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ya, hidupku memang dipenuhi dengan berjuta mimpi.





	Aku Bermimpi Lagi

_Saat diriku mulai membayangkan mimpi_

_Saat itu aku tidak dapat tidur lagi_

_Seolah ada kekuatan yang menggenggam tubuhku_

_Untuk berlayar mengelilingi bumi_

_Hanya lewat kejapan, aku berjalan sendiri_

_Dan lagi, aku mencoba berani_

_Langkah demi langkah, setapak demi setapak_

_Untuk sampai pada satu titik cahaya_

_Berjalan, meniti, dan terus berlari_

_Tanpa mengenal putus asa dan kecewa_

_Atau kata-kata dusta belaka_

_Demi mengharap nanti segera turun hujan_

_Berharap aka nada pelangi setelahnya_

_Sehingga aku cepat sampai menuju bintang_

_Berharap aka nada kilat yang muncrat_

_Sehingga aku cepat sampai menggapai impian_

_Saat hati meraung menganggapnya sebagai khayalan_

_Jiwa ini terlalu mudah untuk lengah_

_Karena itu, aku ingin segera berubah_

_Untuk membalik keadaan agar tidak lagi salah_

_Saat pikiran mulai menepis tirani angan-angan_

_Kaki ini terlalu berat untuk menapak_

_Maka jangan heran, jika aku mulai gila_

_Karena selalu memikirkan cita-cita_

_Maka jangan gelisah, jika aku mulai marah_

_Karena selalu tercampakkan di mata rumah_

_Maka jangan khawatir, jika aku mulai sakit jiwa_

_Karena selalu mengucap: mimpi dan kata semoga_

_Cukup mengatakan aku masih ada di mataku sendiri_

_Dan tidak perlu berharap agar nurani akan mati_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 21 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
